1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic component, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the downsizing of electronic devices, surface-mountable electronic components that are mountable on a circuit board are becoming increasingly smaller and lighter.
Such a smaller and lighter electronic component is less stable than a commonly-used electronic component and is difficult to be fixed when mounted on a circuit board. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H4-343494 discloses a conventional technology in which, when a chip is mounted on a circuit board, the chip is temporarily fixed with a magnet to prevent the tombstone phenomenon.
There are electronic components of various types and shapes to be mounted on a circuit board. Examples of the electronic components include a connector to connect to another circuit board or electronic component. Although recent connectors are provided with a physical interface for cable connection, they are downsized in such a manner that the surface thereof that faces a circuit board when they are mounted thereon (hereinafter, “contact surface”) becomes smaller. As a result, the center of gravity is displaced from the center of the contact surface, and the connectors are unstable when placed on the circuit board until fixed thereto.
With the conventional technology described above, a chip may not be able to be temporarily fixed with the magnet depending on the component or material of the chip. In other words, not all chips can be temporarily fixed with the magnet. More specifically, if a chip contains little material attracted by the magnet, it is difficult to prevent the tombstone phenomenon with the magnet.
That is, according to the conventional technology, various types of electronic components cannot be temporarily fixed on a circuit board by only using the magnet. In addition, while the conventional technology is aimed at a chip that is stable when simply placed on a circuit board, it does not take into account an electronic component the center of gravity of which is displaced from the center of the contact surface. Therefore, for example, if an electronic component, the center of gravity of which is displaced from the center of the contact surface, is attracted by the magnet, the electronic component, on the contrary, may become unstable when placed on a circuit board depending on the part attracted by the magnet.